


"tongues wrestling for dominance"

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun secretly writes fanfic about his crush, byun baekhyun. (or perhaps it isn't as secret as he thinks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"tongues wrestling for dominance"

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for sebaekingdom.

 

 

****  
  
_wu shixun has never been a believer in love at first sight. he’s not even sure if he believes in love. he most definitely doesn’t believe in happily ever after. monogamy eradicated by casual flings, one night stands, netflix and chill. hell, are penguins even monogamous anymore?_  
  
_needless to say, shixun hates the commercial holiday that is valentine’s day. but not as much as he despises disney movies and the outdated stereotypes they still push in this day and age. ‘prince charming’ saving the ‘damsel in distress’? shixun scoffs at the notion. he doesn’t care for the social construct that is ‘love’. he has no desire to find someone who will ‘complete’ him and make him feel ‘whole’._  
  
_he’s more than happy being on his own._  
  
_or so he thought._  
  
_he can still vividly remember the day—or rather, the man— who changed his mind._  
  
_bian boxian._  
  
_it took all of one second for every movie he’d ever watched, all the stories he’d ever read, each song he'd ever heard, to make sense._  
  
_he feels_ |

 

“he feels a burning fire in his loins.”

 

_he feels a burning fire in his_ |

 

wait, that’s not right.  
  
a loud roaring howl causes sehun to snap his head up, fingers no longer typing. “jongin!” he squawks, which only triggers his best friend to laugh even harder. “it’s not funny! stop laughing!”  
  
his words clearly having no effect, sehun finds his right hand skittering across the table and grabbing the first thing it touches. unfortunately for jongin, it just so happens to be a fork. without a thought, sehun flings the metal object at his friend’s head. with sehun not exactly being a highly skilled marksman, missing the urinal on average nine out of ten times, the fork overshoots its target entirely and comes close to hitting an approaching kyungsoo, who instantly regrets taking up jongin’s invitation to join the two for the evening.  
  
“what did he do now?” kyungsoo asks with a sigh and a shake of the head as he pulls up a chair to seat himself.  
  
“why do you automatically assume that it was _my_ fault? aren’t you going to say anything to sehun about how he could’ve _killed_ me, hyung?” jongin exaggerates dramatically.  
  
“serves you right,” sehun mumbles before throwing his attention back to his laptop screen, ignoring the sounds of indignation from his best friend.  
  
“hyuuuung, are you really not going to say anything?” jongin whines, pulling on the end of kyungsoo’s sleeve. “hyuuuung. you know if it were me, you’d be forcing me to write an essay on how dangerous it is to throw things in the café and you know it.”  
  
after a deep exhale, kyungsoo concedes and begins to lecture sehun, “regardless of mitigating circumstances, jongin is right. forks are tools to eat with, not to be used as projectile weapons. besides, a fist works just as well and the chances of missing are pretty slim. even for you.”  
  
“hey! you’re not supposed to be encouraging violent behaviour, hyung!”  
  
ignoring jongin’s protests, kyungsoo continues, “so what do we _not_ do next time, hmm? sehun?” he waves his hand to grab the boy’s attention but to no avail.  
  
“sehun? helloooooooo? earth to sehun?” jongin snaps his fingers several times but sehun’s eyes remain glued to his laptop.  
  
“why am i even friends with you two?” kyungsoo asks himself before taking a sip of his flat white coffee.  
  
“hey, what did _i_ do? i’m merely an innocent bystander in all of this!”  
  
kyungsoo snorts, almost choking on his beverage. “jongin, please.”  
  
“hey, sehun. tell kyungsoo hyung that i didn’t do anything and it was all your fault.” jongin pokes sehun with his index finger. “yah, sehun.” he continues to jab sehun repeatedly.  
  
“you’re wasting your energy, you know there’s no distracting him when he gets like this,” kyungsoo says and downs the rest of his drink in one shot.  
  
“wait, kyungsoo hyung. isn’t that _byun baekhyun_ over there?”  
  
“what, where?” sehun falls for jongin’s bait and slams his laptop closed, scanning the room with wide eyes.*  
  
jongin bursts into a fit of giggles, playfully slapping sehun’s shoulder. “gotcha! you’re so easy.”  
  
mumbling incoherently to himself, sehun swats jongin’s hand away and flips him off.  
  
holding his stomach from laughing so hard, jongin settles down. “does baekhyun even know you exist?”  
  
“yes!” sehun asserts, picking at the label of his bubble tea cup. “we’re in the same calligraphy club.”  
  
“and do you guys even speak?”  
  
“yes, sometimes. he tells me that i can use his ink if i want and i say ‘thanks’?”  
  
“smooth. seriously, bro. you need to get laid.” jongin says with a hint of pity.  
  
sehun ignores the annoying gnat of a best friend buzzing in his ear, opens his laptop, and reads over the passage he’s just typed.  
  
jongin interprets sehun’s silence as tacit consent to continue, “you’re not exactly hideous. i mean, you’re no me but you’re alright. i guess. kinda. well, i don't know. you're not my type, i can't date anyone taller than me. anyway, my point is, you just need to put yourself out there. like with this baekhyun guy, maybe we could host a little house party, invite him and you can get to know him better? whaddya say? sehun? sehun?”  
  
jongin slams his hand down on the table, startling both sehun and kyungsoo. “will you stop writing that piece of crap and listen to me?”  
  
“crap? _crap_?!” sehun whips his head and squints at his best friend. “i disown you, kim jongin. you and your cow!”  
  
“i think you’re quoting mulan wrong, sehun. it’s ‘dishonour’,” kyungsoo corrects. despite not wanting to get involved in their antics, kyungsoo prides himself on being a stickler for facts.  
  
“that’s it. i’m disowning you too, hyung.”  
  
“li shang was so hot,” jongin cuts in, practically swooning.  
  
“you judge me for writing fanfic but you think a cartoon character is hot?” sehun rolls his eyes and takes another sip from his drink.  
  
“his square jaw, those shoulders, his broad chest. he can take me any day, any way.”  
  
“but he’s a _drawing_ , he’s not real.” sehun catches kyungsoo sitting up and puffing his chest out. sehun bites down on his bottom lip to suppress a smile; he finally has information to blackmail kyungsoo with.  
  
“let’s get down to business, to defeat the huns!” jongin bursts into song before executing an air karate chop, attracting attention from the other customers in the shop.  
  
sehun can feel the stares boring into the back of his head and he feels the blood rushing to his face. he’s about to slink away, never to be seen again, when a new voice appears.  
  
“did they send me daughters, when i asked for sons?”  
  
sehun gasps audibly when he recognises the familiar sounding voice. it’s baekhyun. _the_ baekhyun joining in the singalong.  
  
“captain li shang was hot, wasn’t he?” baekhyun asks, taking a seat beside sehun.  
  
sehun stiffens and nods his head, too scared to speak aloud lest his voice cracks like a pre-pubescent schoolboy.  
  
“but didn’t you just— oww!” jongin winces and massages his shin after being kicked under the table by sehun.  
  
“he's definitely the hottest male disney lead of them all, dontcha think?” baekhyun asks with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
“h-his square jaw, those shoulders, his broad chest.” sehun blushes at his stammer and avoids making eye contact with baekhyun. he sits up straight and closes his laptop before baekhyun has the opportunity to see the words displayed on the screen.  
  
“kiss arse,” jongin fake coughs into his hand, earning him another swift kick to the shin.  
  
sehun smiles innocently at jongin’s face as it contorts in pain. “weren’t you leaving?” he asks, praying silently that kyungsoo picks up on the hint and that jongin doesn’t open his mouth and embarrass him in front of baekhyun.  
  
“oh, my. look at the time, we should get going, jongin. we don’t want to be late for that thing,” kyungsoo announces as he takes a gander at his wrist, his _watchless_ wrist.  
  
“what thing?” jongin asks, confusion evident in his voice.  
  
“that _thing_ ,” kyungsoo repeats, shooting him a wink directly in front of baekhyun’s line of sight. jongin, still none the wiser, shows no sign of moving from his chair.  
  
“but we're all hanging out and baek—”  
  
“oh, for god’s sake! just come with me!” kyungsoo demands, pulling the perplexed boy from his seat. “bye, guys!”  
  
sehun groans internally and refrains from slamming his face onto the table. he curses his friends for their subtlety, or lack thereof.  
  
“bye, kyungsoo! bye, jongin!” baekhyun bids the pair with a bright smile and energetic waving of his arms.  
  
sehun needs a new best friend, he decides, his current one failing him on so many levels. perhaps he'll promote kyungsoo.  
  
“so,” baekhyun starts, redirecting his attention back to sehun. “i hear you’ve been writing fanfic about me.”  
  
sehun chokes on his saliva and splutters unattractively. he thumps his chest several times before clearing his throat. avoiding the other’s gaze, he talks to the table. “what? no, i haven't. what's fanfic even?”  
  
baekhyun smirks and leans in, his face just inches away from sehun. “so you didn’t write ‘ _put your back into it_ ’ then?”  
  
their faces are in such close proximity that sehun can feel baekhyun’s warm breath and detects a faint whiff of strawberries. sehun minds wanders as he ponders on where the source of the scent is from; a shampoo, chapstick or perhaps he was snacking on the fruit itself not too long ago. wait, would this mean that baekhyun would also _taste_ of strawberries? sehun closes his eyes and quivers at the thought.  
  
“sehun?” baekhyun calls out his name, snapping him out of his reverie. he shifts in seat uncomfortably and coughs several times. why is his throat so dry all of a sudden?  
  
“so your username isn’t ‘ _teabubbles_ ’?” baekhyun resumes his interrogation just as sehun was reaching for his drink.  
  
sehun's heart races. how did baekhyun know about his writing handle? he withdraws his hand away from the beverage slowly. “bubble tea? i don’t even like bubble tea,” he lies.  
  
“you do realise we’re in a bubble tea shop, right now.” baekhyun cocks an eyebrow, challenging sehun. a battle of questions and counters ensue.  
  
“i just came in here to use the toilet.”  
  
“so why is there a drink here with your name on it?” baekhyun lifts the plastic cup before continuing, “and it’s almost empty. needed to fill that bladder before you emptied it?”  
  
“it’s not mine. they must’ve spelled jongin’s name wrong.”  
  
baekhyun snorts. “because sehun and jongin sound oh so similar.”  
  
sehun shrugs, turning his head in the opposite direction from where his crush is sitting. he needs to avoid eye contact at all costs.  
  
“so why did jongin leave it here instead of taking it with him when he left?”  
  
“he likes to litter. it’s his thing.”  
  
baekhyun glances at the label. “chocolate? i thought jongin didn’t like chocolate?”  
  
sehun feels a pang of jealousy. how does baekhyun know that jongin doesn’t like chocolate? what was the extent of their relationship? how did he not know the two of them were close enough to have knowledge about flavour preferences. “he’s a pathological liar. don’t believe anything he says.”  
  
“ah, i see. _he’s_ the liar.” baekhyun leans back in his chair and the table falls quiet. there’s a look in his eyes that sehun can’t quite decipher. a tongue darts out from between his lips, drawing sehun’s attention to his pretty mouth. he notices that baekhyun has a beauty spot just above his upper lip.  
  
“hey, can you do me a favour?” baekhyun asks with a smile reaching his eyes.  
  
“of course! what do you want me to do to you?” sehun closes his eyes after his outburst and silently admonishes himself for not thinking before he spoke. “i mean, for you.”  
  
“could i check my email on your laptop? my app keeps crashing on my phone.”  
  
“sure, let me just…” sehun opens the laptop and before he has a chance to minimise the open window, baekhyun places a hand on sehun forearm, causing him to freeze.  
  
“that didn’t look like school work, what was that?” baekhyun asks, craning his head to take a closer look at the screen.  
  
“n-nothing! it’s nothing!” sehun stammers.  
  
“aww, come on. no need to be shy.” baekhyun bats his eyelids.  
  
sehun shakes his head and hastily slams the laptop shut. he then slides it into his bag, away from baekhyun’s prying eyes.  
  
“sure looked like fanfic from where i was sitting, but i’m guessing you wouldn’t know a thing about it?” there’s a playful lilt in baekhyun’s voice. “so, are you going to tell me jongin sent it to you or did your fingers slip with gdocs open?”  
  
“i… uh... i gotta go,” sehun says, rising from his chair and gathering his belongings. he’s too mortified to stay any longer. he’s going to have to enlist kyungsoo’s help with transferring to a different university, possibly relocating to another country under a brand new identity. he’s also got to come up with a new name now that ‘wu shixun’ is out the window. how could he possibly show his face around campus again?  
  
he knows. _baekhyun knows_.  
  
“they’re actually pretty good, you know.”  
  
“huh?” sehun stops in his tracks and turns slowly to face baekhyun.  
  
“your fanfics. i enjoyed reading them,” baekhyun clarifies, gazing directly into sehun’s eyes.  
  
sehun’s eyes widen in shock. “you’ve read them? how did you even know about it?” sehun asks, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
“i saw it on your laptop the other week, memorised the username, and checked it out when i got home.”  
  
“but how did you know that _i_ wrote it?”  
  
“‘shixun’ and ‘boxian’? you named your characters after us, using our chinese names. real subtle, by the way.” baekhyun laughs, stopping when he notices the hurt expression plastered on sehun’s face. “hey, sehun-ah. lemme ask you something. how is it that you write all these long fanfics but can barely string a complete sentence together whenever i speak to you?”  
  
“i never know what to say,” sehun admits. he chews on his bottom lip nervously. “and i didn’t want to come across as too eager.”  
  
“please, i’m the one who's been trying to get into your pants all semester,” baekhyun reveals casually as if he’s merely telling the time.  
  
sehun’s jaw drops.  
  
“are you seriously telling me that you haven’t noticed all the hints i’ve been dropping every time we do calligraphy together? how i make jokes about you dipping your pen into my inkwell? could i have been any more obvious with my sexual innuendos? i've even spoken to your friends, asking questions about you. i even had to bribe one of them with food and drink.”  
  
“i just thought you were being polite, i didn't know that you...” sehun trails off, not sure how to process all the new information.  
  
now, is it safe to say that you have feelings for me?” baekhyun asks outright.  
  
unable to speak, sehun offers a nod in response.  
  
“good. because i like you, too.” baekhyun beams brightly before leaning in and pressing their lips together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_shixun pushes a slicked digit into boxian’s entrance, eliciting a wince. he eases in the finger slowly, his tight hole stretching as he slides his finger in and out. once boxian is fully prepped, shixun enters him._ |

  
“oh, that feels so good,” a voice whispers seductively in sehun’s ear.  
  
startled, sehun falls out of his chair. “how long have you been standing there, hyung?!” he shrieks.  
  
“long enough.” baekhyun smirks, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “now, let’s give you something to write about.”  


**Author's Note:**

> ❥ _[carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)_


End file.
